The Club
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: Without much of a sex life, since he was in school, Castiel Novak finds himself at a local Dom/Sub bar - collarless, unmarked, and completely unclaimed. Dangerous waters. Lucky for him, Dean Winchester is currently on the prowl for the perfect Sub, someone who can take what he can dish out. Are these two meant to be? Or is this match made in hell? Read and find out.


******I'm back again, three in one day you guys are getting lucky.**

**This one is a bit more... explicit than my usual work, but I do enjoy a bit of this area sometimes. If you like it, I might continue it... or I might do more things like this, but you have to let me know.**

**Shout out to my stranger on Omegle who took my prompt and made it amazing, I used some of your work in this so if you'd like me to include your username or your tumblr just message me and I'll be sure to.**

**Other than that... enjoy you guys!**

* * *

Castiel entered the club hesitantly, he was wearing tight black jeasns, and an even tighter blue t-shirt, showing off every slim muscle he had. He glanced around the club, filled with mostly couples, and swallowed his nervous energy. This was his first time inside a Dom/Sub club since college. He'd had a Dom then, a temporary - only sexual - kind of Dom. Once he'd heard about this place, Castiel found himself back in the scene. He wore no collar, and no other mark of being taken, so he knew that the Subless Doms would flock to him. Some could be unruley, terrible. Some hurt Sub's, they were a bit rough, some a lot rough. Some were sweet though. Castiel found he like a bit of pain, maybe even a lot sometimes. But even more than that, he loved being Dominated. Controled completely, to every whim of a Dom. He was a born Sub, and he loved it. So as he sat down on a stool near the bar, he prepared himself to be pounced upon.

Dean watched from across the bar as the Beautiful blue eyed man sat down. Dean studied him for a moment there was no marking on him to indicate he had a Dom. Dean picked up his drink and walked over setting his drink down taking a seat. ''Well hey there cutie, im Dean''

Castiel raised his head gently, "Castiel." He said softly, sipping at his drink. This man was gorgeous, much more than any of the others. His eyes were mezmerizing, and Castiel couldn't look away.

Dean smiled lightly as he watched Cas check him out ''So whats a nice guy like you doing in a place like this'' Dean raised his eyebrow wondering if Cas had wandered in here accidentally but secretly hoping he hadn't.

Castiel blushed, "It's been a long time since I've... endulged." He said. "I needed this."

Dean edged in his seat in an attempt to get closer to Cas , without breaking eye contact he waved his hand at the passing waitress to bring him another drink. He raised his hand slowly to Cas' neck and slipped a finger under the collar of his shirt smiling to himself when he found he was right no collar. ''So you're telling me a guy that looks as fuckable as you do doesnt have a Dom ?''

Castiel coughed lightly, "no." He said. "I did once, but not these days."

Dean nodded happily watching Castiel intently ''So is that why you came here tonight to find yourself one ?''

Castiel nodded, "I hope to yes."

Dean hummed before shifting slightly in his seat scanning the room before pointing to an older man ''Well thats Alistair and his buddies stay away from them they tend to be a bit too rough with their subs, and over there is Crowley now he isnt bad to his subs but the relationship is never anything more than the sex'' Dean shifted back around taking a sip from the fresh drink that had been placed in front of him ''Oh he waved his hand to the opposite side of the bar , Thats meg she's a Dom too y'know if you were looking for that sort of thing.''

Licking his lip sgently, Castiel raised his head. "Sorry if this is out of place." he said. "But what about you?"

Dean smiled ''hmm me well , where do i start. Im not rough with my subs not to Alistairs level i respect them too much to do the things he does, and the relationships ive had with subs in the past have been long ones and havent been restricted to just sex most of my subs eventually moved in me after some time. But things never got to serious as you can probably tell as im here and not at home'' Dean finished his drink in one large gulp before turning to face Cas ''What about you , what kind of Dom are you looking for cutie maybe i can help''

Castiel raised his head, "I need to trust my Dom." He said. "Enough to do everything he says and not be worried. I like to have a relationship outside of sex, and I like to think they're going to last." Castiel shrugged. "I don't like being..dominated as much in real life. But in sex, that's a totally different story. I need someone who isn't afraid to hurt me a little."

Dean nodded as Cas talked a grin sneaking onto his face ''hmm i see'' Dean looked around the bar searching for someone before turning to face Cas his eyes slowly looking Cas up and down imaging all the things he wanted to do to such a beautiful sub ''So hows about you give me your number then''

****Castiel licked his lips, nodding his head as he scribbled his number onto a slip of paper.

Dean waited for Cas to finish writing down his number before he reached over sliding it across the bar brushing along Cas hand as he did. He stuffed the number quickly into his pocket before waving at the waitress again buying himself and Cas another drink ''So why dont you tell me about yourself Cas ?''

Castiel sipped his drink, "I'm a doctor down at the local hospital." He said.

Dean nodded a wicked grin across his face as he imagined Cas in a doctors uniform. He bit his bottom lip hard to try and suppress the arousal that began to stir inside him he hadnt had sex in months and he hadnt had a good sub in longer. Cas had awoken every Dominant fiber in his body all he wanted to do was to grab Cas take him outside and fuck him in the alley behind the bar. ''Wow a Doctor.'' Dean tried his best to shake his thoughts and keep all traces of lust from his voice

Castiel nodded gently, silent for a moment. "There are back rooms you know."

Dean took a large gulp of his drink before letting his smile return to his face ''hmm is that so'' his voice was teasing and full of lust.

"I mean..only if you want too." He said. "I hear they have..everything you might need."

Dean finished his drink quickly before turning to Cas ''Well why dont we go have a look'' He pushed himself from the chair and made his way towards the back not waiting for Cas to catch up

Castiel licked his lips, letting out a shaky breath before jogging after Dean.

Dean pushed open the door to the dimly lit room as a waitress hurried over to him and gave him the key to lock the door behind him so they wouldnt be disturbed and brought them two new drinks to take in with them. Dean took the drinks and sat them down on a small circular table that sat near the door. There was a large double bed with black sheets in the middle of the room cuffs attached to the headboard toys were set out neatly on tables next to the bed and whips, paddles and restraints were hung on the walls.

Castiel felt a shiver run through his body, and he closed his eyes. Thoughts of all the things that Dean could do to him, because they had all the tiem in the world. How many times would Dean bring him close, before finally letting him release. Castiel couldn't wait to find out this man's plans.

Dean smiled as he looked around the room his imagination running wild. He walked back to he door and locked it slowly before turning to Cas ''Strip.'' Dean pulled his own t-shirt above his head and tossed it onto a red leather chair that was sitting in the corner of the room facing the bed he undid his belt and turned to watch Cas undress

Castiel licked his lips, pulling of his shirt to reveal the lithe form that wasn't very well hidden underneath. He threw his belt to the ground, and dropped his pants. Stepping out of the pile to stand in front of Dean completely naked.

Dean smiled as he looked over Cas , he was just as beautiful as Dean had imagined. ''go stand at the top of the bed bend over hands on the head board and spread your legs baby'' Dean bit his bottom lip as he brought the cuffs around to fasten Cas' wrists to the bed.

Castiel kneeled on the bed, bending down to his hands were gripping the headboard and his ass was in the air.

Dean fastened Cas wrists tight so they pinched his skin a little when he struggled. Dean walked over to the table inspecting a few toys before picking one up with a bottle of lube and walking back over to Cas. He covered the toys in lube and turned it on the buzzing sound filling the room he leaned forward biting Cas' shoulder hard as he began to tease Cas' entrance.

Castiel's head was against the pillows, he was positioned so he couldn't see what Dean was doing. That turned him on. At the sound of the buzzing, his cock jumped to life. He attempted to twist his head to see what toy Dean was playing with, but when he moved the metal cuffs pinched his wrsits and he swore.

Dean laughed lightly ''such a dirty little mouth'' Dean pushed the toy slowly into Cas' entrance savoring the moment his cock twitching into life as he listened to the sound Cas made

When he felt the toy move inside him, Castiel closed his eyes. Just a vibrator, not even a big one at that. When Dean pushed it to a certain point, Castiel let out a loud moan.

Dean stroked his left hand over Cas' ass before raising his hand high and smacking it down onto Cas ass. Dean slid the vibrator in and out a few times before pulling it out completely and laying it down on the table. He hummed lightly to himself as he picked up another toy he placed it onto the bed playing around with something in his hand he slipped his hand around to Cas cock slipping on the cock ring. And moving his attention back to Cas ass he ran his fingers over his entrance lightly spreading his ass cheeks and slapping his ass hard

Castiel let out a soft yelp at the first slap, mostly from surpirse. He groaned at the loss of the vibrator, wondering what Dean was planning. The rock ring wasn't a surprise, but he still wined. Of course, that whine was cut off when Dean's hand came down directly on his hole hard, he let out a grunt

Dean slid his fingers into Cas one after the other scissoring him open he bit his bottom lip gently ''You ready for some fun baby'' Dean glanced down at the extra large tantus cisco dildo one of his preferred toys he removed his fingers using what little lube he had left on his hand to smear over it before sliding it in stopping at each rib for a moment before carrying on

When the tip of the didlo slid into Castiel, he imediately knew what he was in for. Extra Large, with only two fingers preperation. He let out a soft whimper, and pushed his hips back to take more. He didn't know how deep it was in when Dean stopped, but he wanted something, more. "Please."

Dean chuckled lightly before quickly pushing the dildo in down to the base ''Hush baby'' Dean pushed himself from the side of the bed running his finger over the toys that were set on the table and wandering over to one of the walls before taking something down returning to the bed. Dean raised the impression paddle in his hands admiring it for a moment there had been many to choose from but he had settled on ''Bitch''. Dean brought the paddle to about shoulder length before bringing it down on Cas' smooth plump ass

The ribbed dildo was burried inside, Castiel could feel the rim of it's base teasing his hold, almost hidden inside, but not quite there. He was stretched a lot, and his hold was burning. FOr a moment he wondered where Dean had adissapered too, but when something hard landed on his ass cheek, Castiel let out a loud yelp. He'd had paddles before, and this didn't feel like just any paddle. But he didn't know what it was.

Dean brought it down two more time until the pink letters had began to from on Cas' ass ''Do you like that baby'' Dean ran his hand over Cas ass the word ''bitch'' forming nicely.

Castiel let out a whimpered yes, his head hanging down because he couldn't hold it up anymore. "Wha-." He started. "What is is?"

Dean ran his fingers over the paddle showing it to Cas it was a black paddle with lettering that stuck out , the lettering spelled ''bitch'' in bright red. Dean smiled as he shifted him back to Cas ass bringing the paddle down again slighlty harder than before , he set the paddle down as he took Cas ass cheeks in his hands spreading them wide ''Baby can fit alot in his little asshole cant he''

Castiel shivered when he read the imprint on the paddle, it'd hurt to sit for a few days, but it'd be worth it. Being marked like that. When Dean spoke, Castiel took a moment to breath. "I can take more."

Dean smiled widely ''is that so , well have to test that theory then wont we baby.'' Dean took hold of the base of the dildo and pulled it out quickly without warning. Dean placed the dildo down on the table spreading Cas cheeks wide Dean leaned forward flicking his tongue over Cas' entrance teasingly.

Castiel letout a whimper when the didlo was roughly removed, the ribs rubbing harshly against his insides. "Dean." He whined, bucking back against the hot tounge.

Dean thumbed Cas' entrance open sliding his tongue in and out slowly. Before pulling away from Cas he reached over and picked up the 11inch dildo eyeing it in detail ''we'll see how much you can take baby'' Dean began to lube up the dildo generously he got up from the bed and walked towards Cas holding the large thick dildo so he could see ''Do you want it baby ?''

Eying the dildo heatedly, Castiel moaned. "yes." he begged "PLease, give it tome."

Dean smiled as he slowly made his way back onto the bed Dean lined the dildo up to Cas' entrance pushing in the large head pausing to wait for Cas' reaction

Castiel's eyes widened, and he let out a soft whimper.

''Does baby want more ?'' Dean pushed the dildo in again slowly achingly slowly the bulge in his pant growing painful

Castiel whined, "Please." He beggged.

Dean began to push the dildo in without pausing , Dean rubbed his hand over Cas hip soothingly

Castiel let out another whimper, feeling the burn of his hole stretching. It hurt for a moment, and befre he let out a moan.

Dean pushed the dildo down to the base surprised by how much Cas could take ''You werent kidding were you baby i've never had a sub take the whole thing before'' Dean rubbed his hand over Cas ass before sliding the dildo out slighty and back in picking up pace as he went along

Castiel let out a cry, "Dean." He whined, bucking his hips back. Grinding against the bed for friction.

**** ''Mmmm thats right baby moan and scream as much as you like , let me heaar you dont hold back'' Dean began to slam the dildo hard into Cas' ass

Castiel let out a pleasure scream of Dean's name. "Please"

Dean smiled to himself ''Please what baby?'' Dean slammed the dildo in and out with little mercy as Cas' begged for release

"Please let me cum sir." He beggged. "PLease, I need to cum."

Dean chuckled ''not just yet baby hold on for a little while longer'' Dean began to pick up the pace slamming the dildo into Cas hard bordering on violent he reached his hand around removing the cock ring as he began to pump Cas' cock ''Cum for me baby, cum for me''

Castiel bucked donw into the sheets, cumming so hard he saw white.

Dean stroked Cas through his orgasm before removing the large dildo he set it to the side and undid Cas restraints tossing the soiled sheet to the side. Dean pulled Cas up kissing and biting his neck ''Take off my jeans for me baby''

Castiel nodded gently, unbuttoning and pulling off Dean's jeans.

Dean groaned as the fabric of his jeans brushed against his aching hard on. He edged down his boxers revealing his large throbbing cock. Dean lay back on the bed and smiled at Cas. ''Do you want to suck my cock baby''

Castiel nodded firmly, "Yes."

Dean smiled and watced as Cas positioned himself between his thighs. Dean placed his hand on the back of Cas head guiding him down onto his cock Dean moaned loudly as Cas lips touched his cock ''Mmm , show me what you've got baby''

Castiel took the head inside his mouth, teasing for a moment before swallowing him down.

Dean moaned loudly his fingers tugging at Cas hair ''Oh fuuuuck, mmm thats is baby just like that''

Castiel smirked, massaging the skin with his tongue as he bobbed his head.

Dean began to buck his hips up lightly to match Cas' pace ''Fuck baby you're so good'' Dean bit his bottom lip hard and with his free hand he dug his blunt nails hard into Cas shoulder

Castiel moaned around Dean's length. Teasing him until he came.

Dean bit his lip hard in an attempt to stifle his moan but it came just as loud anyway ''Caaaas!'' Dean slumped down against the bed smiling as he watched Cas wipe his mouth and sit up next to him. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas shoulders holding him close

Castiel curled into Dean's side, his ass was sore as heck, but he felt so good.

''So how was that baby'' Dean was still smiling to himself

"So good." He breathed. "So good."

Dean chuckled the sound filling the room around him ''So how would feel about being my sub baby''

****Castiel looked up athim, "Really?"

Dean looked down at Cas' beautiful blue eyes ''Id like to take our relationship forward and i would love if you were to be my sub''

"Yes." He said. "Yes."

Dean smiled placing a kiss on his forehead ''I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of fun baby''


End file.
